Unknown Truths
by LizzyKeeper08
Summary: Escorting Damas to the monks' temple isn't as simple as Jak thought it would be. Not when unknown too him when turning into a man brought some not only bothersome side-effects but some embarrassing ones too. Has JakXDamas action so if you don't like don't read. I figured since there wasn't one out there I'd make one. :D
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Jak and Daxter, Jak 2, Jak 3, or any of it's characters, That's all NaughtyDog. I am not writing this for profit or for any gain. I write this for my own enjoyment and entertainment and for the entertainment of others. So please read and enjoy! Warning this does have sexual content, swearing, and little violence so read at your own risk. **

"Jaaaak. Oh Jaaaaaak. JAK! Wake your sorry butt up!" I buried my face further into my pillow and groaned annoyed at the loud voice now starting to grain my already irritated nerves. I heard my friend, Daxter, tap his foot impatiently, before he huffed impatiently, and decided to take it upon himself to scamper up onto my back so he could jump up and down on it. I reached back to swat him off of me but he dodged my attempts, took handfuls off my hair and started to tug hard on it repeatedly.

"Get up! Ya' lazy no good Wastelander!" He yelled punctuating each word with a tug of my hair. I groaned even louder and lifted my head up to growl back at my tiny annoying ottsel friend.

"Can't a man get some damn sleep..." I growled out at him. He moved away from my hair to prop himself up onto my shoulder and glare at me with angry blue eyes..

"Sure you can but it's almost noon, ya' lazy bum! And you said we would leave this morning to head off to Haven." He protested crossing his arms. I looked at my orange, three foot tall, goggle wearing, furry little friend, surprised.

"It's almost noon?" I looked out the only window in our small room and saw that the sun was almost almost way up in the sky indicating it would sure enough be high noon soon. "Well damn...I must've been more tired than I thought..." I sat up in my bed, to stretch out my stiff muscles, hearing some of my bones pop in the process. Yawning I got up, rubbing the tiredness out of my eyes, I went too my night stand too grab my goggles.

"Man buddy what's with you lately? You've been sleeping an awful lot these past couple of days." Dax questioned watching me curiously as I pulled my goggles onto my head, pushing back some the annoying strands of bleached blonde green hair out of my face. I shrugged.

"Just tired I guess. Maybe all these crazy missions are starting to catch up with me." I grabbed my Eco Ring and strapped it on over my blue sleeveless tunic before I pulled my blue gloves on.

"Well you're starting too now cut into me and my Tessy-poos time" He scolded me. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my single shoulder armor pad and strapped it on. I sat on the bed next to Dax too pull on my boots, strapping them on under my loose tan pants that went down to my knees.

"Yeah, well, I'm ready now so quit your complaining and nagging." I smirked at him. He crossed his arms and scowled at me. I chuckled and ruffled his ears above his goggles and held my arm out for him to climb up and take his place on my shoulder. I grabbed my jet board and slung it onto my back before grabbing my morph gun and exiting our room.

Damas's POV:

I stared out at the city before me...My city...Our city...Though this city was small it was strong and I was damn proud of it and all the citizens that lied within her. Each and everyone of them proved that they were worthy to be a citizen of Spargus. It wasn't the prettiest looking city, what with the weathered and beaten stone buildings, from the many sandstorms that had torn through it. Most of it was protected thanks to the mountain she was conveniently built next to and the security wall she had surrounding her on all other sides, besides by the sea that is. Any ignorant person would think the sea was a paradise compared to the rest of the unforgiving desert, thinking that it is what makes this place an ideal living place. But they would be very wrong for the sea was as deadly as the rest of the desert, what with the giant tentacle sea monster living in it and all, just waiting for some naive poor bastard too go deep enough for it too pull them under.

The corners of my mouth twitched forming an almost feral grin. Surrounded on all sides by unthinkable danger and still we prevail and thrive, just too damn stubborn to surrender and die. Some people may think our way of life as primitive, brutal, and unforgiving but that's what it takes to survive out here. In the desert everything is either useful or deadweight such was the law of Spargus. Every warrior trained into true Wastelanders capable of surviving the harsh reality of a desert filled with Marauders, Metalheads and other unimaginable dangers. Yes...I was...proud of this city, made only by me and the people outcasted with me and any other outcasts tossed out afterwards that proved themselves worthy enough to live within her walls.

I turned away from the window that I was looking down on the city from and turned back towards the small oasis known as my throne room. Pools of water were scattered everywhere throughout the room as plants and decorative handmade jars were lined along the edge of the circular dome. I walked toward my stone thrown looking out all the windows circulating around it before I step onto the the stone pathway leading from the throne to the lift in the center. I was walking up the stone steps leading to my throne, staring up at the water wheel behind it that made the water flow into the pools, when all of a sudden I heard my comm go off. I pulled it out of my satchel and watched it float up in the air, coming to life. A quiet, raspy, calm voice came out of it.

"This is Seem. Greetings King Damas." The calm voice, Seem, had said."Greetings Seem. What can I do for you?" I asked.

"I need you too come to the temple your highness. I have something important to show and share with you." Seem responded still as calm and monotoned. I raised an eyebrow now very curious.

"This must be something very important if you want me to travel all the way up there myself." I inquired.

"Yes your highness. This is something you must see and hear yourself." Seem said confidently. I nodded and grabbed the comm from mid-air.

"Very well. I and another one of my men will accompany me there right away. I will be there soon." I told her.

"Thank you your highness. Drive safe and may the precursors watch over you." The comm went silent and I sighed. This call was troubling me deeply...Seem only asked me to come up too the temple if she believed it to be of the utmost importance. This didn't sit well with me at all. I stood debating who I would bring with me...Sig was in Haven with a very important mission I entrusted only to him. Even though Haven was in shambles and was nothing more than a battlefield I still had hope...I had hope he would find...him. Hope was all I had at this point...I shook my head focusing and calling the only other person, on my comm, in Spargus I would trust myself with.

Jak's POV:

Dax and I stood before the outer gates that would lead out into the desert waiting for them too open. I wasn't going to bother taking one of the many desert vehicles since the transport too Haven was only just outside the city walls. I was drowning Dax out as he continued to ramble on and on about Tess and how certain parts of her giggled when she did certain things. Stuff I really didn't need to know about truthfully. I was instead distracted with well...myself actually. Even though I had just woken up and clearly had plenty of sleep I was still tired and in a way felt drained and weak. Even the heat of the desert was starting to get too me. I generally found the heat of the desert comforting but today it just left me unusually overheated and irritated. It's like no matter what I did I just couldn't cool down.

The gates to the desert opened and I let out a sigh of relief. Hopefully the cool air of Haven would cool me down. I generally found Haven cold and suffocating but right now I would take anything over this unbearable heat. I stepped out of the gates as they closed behind me and threw my jet board too the ground as it expanded and floated a few inches over the sand. I jumped on and waited for Daxter too jump down from my shoulder, taking his usual spot on the front of the board. We then sped off towards the transport, the wind whipping against us drying off the sweat of my brow, the slight breeze refreshed me, if not slightly.

It didn't take us long to get to the transport. I jumped off my jet board when we reached it as Dax scurried back up too my shoulder. "Oh my sweet Tess soon I'll be back in your arms buried deep into your chest." Dax said swooning dramatically like a love sick bird, making me once again roll my eyes. I traveled over to the driver of the transport telling him to take us to Haven's Port and went to the back of it as the back hatch opened giving us entry into it. I was only a foot in when I heard the comm in my pocket come to life and drift out of it too float in front of me.

"Jak, this is Damas. I need you too meet me at the gates entrance and help me travel up too the monks temple. Seem called me saying he had news that requires my presence. I would generally have Sig come with me but he is currently off on a mission." The gruff voice of Damas said through the comm.

"Oh no! Come on! What about my Tessy time?!" Dax whined and complained and practically threw a fit from my shoulder. He looked sorely disappointed. I covered the mic on the comm and looked too my furry friend.

"It's okay Dax. Go. Head too Haven. I'll head up too the Temple with Damas. You go to Tess." I said too him. He looked down at me with eyebrows raised.

"You sure buddy?" He said surprised.

"Yeah I'm sure. You've been talking non stop about Tess for a week. Besides I'm pretty sure she's been working on a new gun upgrade which I'm sure she'll be more than happy to share with you." I said watching his eyes light up and a broad smile plant itself onto his face. I uncovered the mic and responded saying: "Alright. I'm already at the entrance I'll wait for you there."

"Good." The comm went silent after that and I stashed it back into my pocket. Dax jumped off my shoulder and into the transport taking a seat on one of the benches. He looked up at me.

"You're sure you're fine with this?" Dax said raising a suspicious eyebrow.

"Yeah. Look if Damas is asking me too come up with up to the temple with him, than it has too be something important. He generally never leaves Spargus for fear of something happening while he's away. Once I'm done I'll head off too Haven and meet up with you and Tess." I explained. Dax smiled and gave me a thumbs up. Making me chuckle at his antics.

"Sounds like a plan big guy. Hey Driver! Get moving my ottsel butt is starting too cook back here!" I moved back as the hatch of the Transport closed and rose up into the sky heading back towards Haven. I sighed. 'So much for cooling off at Haven's Port...'

Damas's POV:

When I arrived at the gate's entrance I found Jak there waiting for me just as he said. He was leaning up against, the vehicle called the Hopper which would help us reach the monks temple. He turned and looked at me as I approached. His blue eyes locking with mine reminding me so much of hers...It's disturbing how much the young man reminds me of my late wife. His blonde hair with green roots was just like hers, his ability to constantly find trouble, (for some reason that woman always had a knack for trouble and was great at finding it) sometimes even the way he moved reminded me of her. But it was his eyes that were most like hers. Bright aqua blue eyes that displayed every emotion and feeling behind them. But now was not the time to think of such things or bring back painful memories that are sure to haunt my dreams.

Jak pushed off of the Hopper and looked at me curiously. "So...any idea what Seem wants that is so important to drag us all the way out too her temple?"

"I'm afraid not. She gave no indication of what it was that she wanted me too see. It must be something important if she is dragging me out of Spargus too come see it." Jak only nodded and started to climb into the driver seat of the hopper. I raised an eyebrow at him. "And what do you think you're doing?" I said a smirk starting to tug at my lips. He looked down at me halfway into the vehicle.

"Uhhh driving?" He replied.

"I don't think so. I'm driving." I pointed him to move to the passenger seat. He flung his hands up in surrender.  
"Whatever you say your highness." He said with a little too much sarcasm as he moved over to the passenger side of the vehicle while I climbed into the driver's seat.

"Now watch closely, maybe you'll learn a thing or two." I said with an all knowing smirk. Jak rolled his eyes at me, right then the the gates to the desert opened and I floored it taking him off guard and he braced himself as he fell back against his seat.

Jak's POV:

As much as I hate to admit it the king was a damn good driver. He sped through the desert knowing it like the back of his hand and when we came across a hoard of marauders the poor bastards didn't stand a chance and were blown to bits with the hoppers bombs with deadly accuracy. He jumped island to island, leading to the monks temple, without skipping a beat getting to the temple easily. He came to a speedy sudden stop before the temples entrance and shot me a cocky shit eatin grin. I held my hands up in surrender once more. "Alright. I'll say it. That was some bad ass driving." I chuckled. Damas's grin only grew wider before I added in. "For an old man that is." His grin instantly vanished and I ducked out of the hopper before I suffered the wrath of his almighty king. He grabbed his staff and jumped out of the hopper, following behind me too the temple. Seem was standing at the entrance waiting for us. She made a few signs of greeting before bowing too Damas showing the utmost respect for the man.

"Greetings King Damas. I am happy to see that you have arrived safely and unharmed." Seem said in her usually calm demeanor. Damas bowed his head slightly too her returning her greeting.

"Thank you Seem. Now what is it that you want to show me?" He asked getting straight to the point. Seem nodded and directed Damas to follow her into the Temple.

"I wish to speak to you...In private on the matter." She said darting her eyes towards me halting any attempt I had at following them. Damas only nodded to her and turned to me.

"Jak, stay with the vehicle. Guard it with your life. I will be back shortly." He commanded me. I nodded, not exactly fond of the idea but when the king gave an order you followed it. I saw the corner of Damas's mouth twitch slightly. "Think you can do that or does this old man need to hold your hand?" I scowled and glared at him as he chuckled, heading off with Seem as she ignored our antics. I watched them walk into the temple and sighed. 'Great...more time in this dumbass heat...' I slumped against a wheel of the hopper and wiped some sweat from the brow of my forehead. Hopefully Damas really didn't take too long I didn't know how much of more of this I could take...

Damas's POV:

Seem led me down through the temple, taking many spiraling passageways and long corridors. I would have been lost in minutes if it wasn't for Seem. She knew this place like I knew my city. We finally came to a darkly lit room, the only illumination came from the few torches that hung on the walls. Seem grabbed the nearest torch to her and came up on a stone wall at the far end of the room. The torch now burned away the shadows covering the wall revealing a giant picture carved into it. A giant star was carved in the middle surrounded back what look like some kind of monsters. They looked like some of the Precursor statues I had seen but they were...deformed and darker looking. The Dark Makers...This picture was depicting something about the Dark Markers...but what? I looked too Seem and she nodded acknowledging that she knew what I was thinking. "What does this mean Seem?" Seem turned towards the carving staring up at the star in the center of it.

"This picture is depicting a prophecy Lord Damas...it is telling us our future...The dreaded day that I have been warning about has been growing brighter with each passing day. That star is no star...It is a Dark Makers ship. They are coming...and you know what that means." Seem explained. I looked at the carved Star not believing what I was hearing...my father had told stories of the Dark Markers and how they were once Precursors who were consumed by the darkness, how they would go planet to planet destroying them and draining them of all their eco and other resources and how they would someday target our planet. I knew that someday they would come but I was hoping I would not live the day too see it...I looked too Seem.

"What do we do?" I asked her fear apparent in my voice. Seem turned once more to the carving and looked too something I didn't notice before. It looked like...some kind of Precursor weapon...a gun of some sort pointing straight at the Day Star.

"This is the Inter-Planet Defense System that the precursors themselves built. He knew the Dark Makers would one day come to our planet they built us a way of stopping them. It is located deep within the catacombs of our planet." Seem explained. I looked too the carved gun like it was a beacon of hope just out of reach.

"But no one knows where the catacombs are. Mar hid it years ago when he built Haven. My ancestors have been searching for the catacombs for years." I told her with dread. She shook her head.

"My monks and I have been studying carvings such as this and we have been hunting down the catacombs for such an occasion would arrive." I looked at her astonished not knowing what this woman had been up too all this time.

"So you know where it is then?" I asked with hope in my eyes.

"We have a hunch and a source who also has been studying the precursors. I will be sending out a group of my finest monks too see if it is true. And if it is, you will be the first to know King Damas." She said bowing her head in respect too me once more. I exhaled and ran my fingers over the shaven top of my head and down through the white braided hair below it. This did not sit well with me at all. It was just one blow after another. First being casted out of my city, Haven, then the death of my wife and then the taking of...of...him...and now this?! It was all becoming too much. I gripped my staff hard and took a deep breath composing myself. No this would not be the end and even if it was, me and my people will go down fighting like true warriors. We would not cower and hide, we would fight and not give up hope. I looked too Seem.

"Report to me as soon as you can when your team of monks leave and return I want a full update on everything. If you need I will have some of my men accompany you." Seem nodded at my directions and walked past me too lead me out of the temple...

Jak's POV:

I dove my head into the waterfall letting the cool liquid run over me. I had climbed up onto the rocks overhanging and running across the waterfall, being very careful to avoid falling off into the abyss below. The heat was unbearable, I just couldn't cool down, it was like the heat was burning me from the inside out. It was starting to worry me that something might actually be wrong with me. I pulled out of the waterfall and climbed down the rocks to rest against them. The waterfall had felt good, but the trip up there seemed to have unusually tired me. I layed my head back and looked up at the burning sun in the sky, shielding my eyes from its blinding rays. It was mocking me I knew it. It saw what it was doing too me and it was laughing at me. I pulled myself up from the rocks too go and sit by the hopper, resting against one of the wheels as it shaded me from the cruel sun. I rested my arms on top of my raised knees and rested my head on my clasped hands. I felt my ears twitch irritably as my body ached and throbbed. It was like I ran across the desert then slept for three days. I was so stiff and sore and this constant pulsating heat was driving me insane. I just wanted to find the nearest body of water and dive into it.

I knew Damas wasn't gone for very long since the sun was still high in the sky but it felt like hours. I just wanted him to hurry up so I could get out of this damned desert and too Haven. I stared at the entrance of the temple wondering how much longer his kinglyness was going to take. And as if on cue I spotted Seem followed by Damas emerge from the temple. She turned too Damas and started to exchange some words with him, I was too far away too hear. I stood up but suddenly started to feel the world spin around me. I gripped onto the hopper and braced myself against it as I tred to get my bearings while my vision faltered and the world continued to spin. I shook my head trying to get rid of the dizziness and after a few minutes it started to fade and my vision steadied. I straightened myself, still gripping onto the hopper, and looked over to Seem and Damas hoping they hadn't noticed my momentary dizzy spell and to my luck they hadn't. They were still chatting until they bowed to each other before Damas turned and started to head towards me. I pushed back any weakness from showing and hardened myself as he approached.

"So...how did it go?" I asked very nonchalantly.

"Fine." He responded coldly. I raised an eyebrow at him wondering what had happened in there that had brought about this sudden shift in his mood. I looked back at Seem and she was merely watching us, her deemener too calm and unreadable. Damas in the meantime jumped into the passenger side of the Hopper. "You can drive this time, Jak." He said not even looking at me, seemingly lost in his own world. I paused for a moment; I thought that Damas was going to be the one driving back to Spargus, in the state I was in I didn't think driving was the best of ideas right now. But I couldn't let Damas know that...

"Sure. Alright..." I pulled myself up into the driverside of the hopper, not without some difficulty I might add but played it off, while Damas was stuck in his own thoughts. I took a deep breath and started the hooper up hearing the engine roar to life. I looked over to Damas one last time, seeing he was still lost in himself, and took off.

Jak's POV:

Luckily jumping island to island back to main land went without a hitch but on our way back to Spargus things got...complicated. We had just passed the old ruins when we were ambushed by a group of marauders, undoubtedly there too get the jump on Damas. It wasn't often the king would leave his city and the marauders would take every chance they could get. They came from all sides, trying to box us in. I hit the gas hard and rammed into the nearest marauder, its steel red frame with spikes protruding on all sides, buckled and was crushed from the force of the crash. I pushed the vehicle out of the way and escaped from the blockade, with a smirk I punched the gas hard and sped off from the group and off towards Spargus. But that was when my world started to spin again, I swore inwardly and tried to shake it away. I instinctively slowed down our vehicle not wanting to crash into anything. I heard Damas yell at me, "What are you doing Jak?!" But I couldn't help it the world kept spinning and swaying, making the hopper jerk back and forth. I could hear the marauders drawing closer, the roar of their engines growing louder. They shot at us, most missed but some hit their mark, making the car jolt. I heard Damas yelled at me again. But it was too late his voice was far away and my world started to darken, I felt my head sag and Damas reach for the wheel and I knew no more...


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the games Jak and Daxter, Jak II, or Jak III, that honor is all to NaughtyDog and this is not for profit/money just pure fun :) Sorry it took so long! I had writer's block and it sucks D: Anyways here's the second chapter sorry it took so long also if you don't like M/M sex or Incest**DO NOT READ! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!** Well hope you enjoy. ^^

Damas's POV:

I swore loudly as I reached for the wheel while Jak's body sagged and collapsed right on top of it. The hopper continued too slow as the marauders gained ground on us. I did some quick thinking and swiftly jumped to the other side of Jak who was now, practically hanging out of the vehicle. I roughly pushed him over to the passenger side of the seat and took his spot. He slumped over and half laid, half sat on the seat completely out cold. I felt one of the marauders bullets whiz past my ear as our vehicle was rammed in the back by one of their vehicles, making us jolt violently forward. The whole group was now upon us and was trying too once again box us in. I slammed on the accelerator and gunned the hopper forward taking them all by surprise as we once again broke away from them. They quickly got their wits about them and sped after us; normally I could easily outrun marauders but the hopper had received some disabling damage and was smoking from it's rear end. The marauders were hot on our tail, sending shots of red eco filled bullets at our asses. I could hear the engine whine in protest at me as I urged it to go faster. At this rate I knew we would be dead before reaching the gates of Spargus, I had to think of something and fast. I looked in back of me, at the marauders, an idea struck me, a crazy, insane, maybe brilliant idea, but one that brought a very familiar smirk to my face.

I sped in and out of the small river in front of me slowing me down slightly but also slowing down the marauders more so. I was careful of avoiding the many rocks that surrounded the river as I drove up and into open desert once again, just what I was waiting for. I reached down and switched on the the hoppers jumping suspensions, feeling it start to lower down, as its springs recoiled and tighten. I slowed down just a bit letting the marauders get closer before I slammed on the brakes bringing our vehicle to a dead stop. The marauders would of probably ran right into us, but I was quick and the minute the hopper came too a full stop I released the suspension switch and it jumped straight into the air a good 10 feet, clearing all of the marauders cars as they passed by underneath us. I planted safely down on the ground, the suspensions making the landing soft with only a slight bounce. I was now right behind the group and I was now the predator and they were my prey. The marauders all stopped and tried to regroup themselves and turned around frantically, but it was too late, I had them. I aimed and fired my gun, sending bomb after bomb at them blowing each vehicle one by one, explosions and metal parts filled the air, I even saw on marauder jump out of his burning vehicle, on fire and screaming in pain, only running a few paces away before he fell to the ground dead. I looked at the wreckage, satisfied that everyone was dead, and headed off towards Spargus once again. I glanced over at Jak's still frame. I watched him worriedly all the way back to the city, wondering what could've been the cause of his sudden illness and why I had not noticed sooner. There was a smell that was starting to hang in the air that was somewhat masked by the rushing winds, a smell I had not noticed before. Something...very familiar...if my assumptions were right I'd have to give him a word lashing for being so stupid as to come out into the desert and not telling me sooner. But I wouldn't know for sure, till we got back...I had a feeling this was about to get...awkward.

Jak's POV:

I heard the trickling of water and felt a hard stone floor beneath me. As consciousness started to flow back into me, I felt something cold on my forehead and over my eyes. The feeling was slowly starting to seep back into my body and that's when I felt the burning aching hotness again. I groaned loudly and made too get up but a strong hand grabbed my shoulder and pushed me back down. "Slow young warrior." I heard Damas's calm voice say.

"W-Wha...What happened?" I croaked out reaching for whatever it was on my head. He grabbed my hand stopping me.

"Leave it. You have a fever." He told me placing my hand down at my side.

"The marauders...we were driving and then they attacked us...and then I got dizzy..." I stammered my head clouded and fuzzy as I tried to process my thoughts and memories.

"You fainted. I got us out of there. The Hopper sustained some damage but nothing Kleiver can't fix. Though I wouldn't cross him anytime soon he might just try to shoot you for damaging one of his 'Babies.'" I heard him chuckle under his breath. I smirked at the thought of the giant man fuming and ranting around about his busted vehicle. Damas took, what I assumed was some sort of cloth, off my forehead and from over my eyes so I could finally see around me. We were in Spargus's throne room and I was laying on the stone pathway by one of the many pools of water. Damas was sitting beside me, dipping the cloth in the pool, wetting it then ringing it out. I watched him and fidgeted around not able to lie still, the burning and aching in my body not ceasing. Before placing the dampened cloth back onto my forehead he placed his palm against it. "Hmmm...Your fever has gone down. That's good. Jak, you should've told me of your …...present condition. Going out into the desert like that was very dangerous." He scolded me making me flinch slightly.

"It wasn't that bad when you called me this morning, I didn't think it would get worse." I admitted feeling like a child who had just caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Damas raised an eyebrow at me.

"Of course it got worse, most men in this...state...don't even leave their rooms much less venture out into the desert. You should've told me..." He scratched the back of his head now for some reason looking nervous and uncomfortable. I looked at him curiously. "I know it's awkward and...embarrassing...but everyone goes through it and-" He started explaining before I cut him off in a hurry.

"Woah, woah, woah...slow down...what are you talking about?" I asked really and genuinely confused. Damas once again raised an eyebrow at me.

"You're in heat Jak...Like I said, it's fine, it's perfectly normal-" He started saying again before I bolted up, the cloth falling off my head and into my lap.

"Wait! WHAT!?" I yelled out at him surprised. "I'm what!?" Damas looked at me just as surprised at my outburst..

"You're in heat...Didn't you not know?" He questioned.

"No I didn't know!" My face, I could feel, had completely turned red as Damas continued to stare at me dumbfounded.

"How could you not...I mean you haven't...Have you ever..." He stumbled over his words clearly not comfortable nor familiar with this sort of conversation. He intensely looked me over making me fidget around uncomfortably.

"What?" I asked nervous.

"How old are you?" He asked. I looked at him confused at why he would ask such a question but answered nonetheless. "I'm 18...I think...my birthday has never been a sure thing...Why?"

"Ahhhh. Well I guess that would somewhat explain why you didn't know. This must be your first time going into heat. Most of our kind experience their first heat around your age. But you must of had some kind of clue that you were, I mean...hasn't anyone told you at least what the symptoms are?" He asked. I sighed heavily and slumped a little, scratching the back of my head.

"Not really...the only person I had looking after me was a grumpy old sage who really wasn't for much personal conversations. Hell, I don't even think he spoke to his own daughter about it. I think he might've sent her off too the crazy old bird lady, who probably told her she'd lay an egg or something." I let out a bitter chuckle. Samos never took the time to tell me the important things...

Damas rubbed the back of his neck and heaved a sigh. I watched him and wondered what he was thinking. "Well..." He began. "Better late than never I guess..." I raised an eyebrow. "First off...never ever go into the desert when you're in heat, your body is already over-heated, as you can plainly tell. Most just decide to stay in their room or home or somewhere cool and secluded, not only to stay out of the heat but to stay out of trouble as well." He explained. I looked at him curiously at the last part, slightly turning my head too the side.

"Stay out of trouble?" I asked wanting him too elaborate a little. He chuckled at this.

"When you're in heat it can be...rather hard to control yourself and for others to control themselves around you." He answered. Now I was _really_ curious. He continued. "The slightest things can set you off Jak and I don't think it would be wise to go off and mate with random people. You might accidently impregnate some poor girl and you two will be stuck together with a child. I don't think you'd want that..." He hesitated "Unless...that is...the opposite gender isn't really your taste." He said as a small smirk starting to form on his lips. I felt my face flush as I blushed, which probably gave the answer away. I was bi truthfully. I didn't much care what gender they were and I also didn't really have the greatest luck in the dating department anyways. I had a thing for Kiera for years but ever since we came too this time...things...changed and we grew apart. And Ashelin I had fling with for awhile but, even though they wouldn't admit it, she and Torn were pretty much a thing. I had a thing for Torn for a while too, but I never saw things going anywhere especially since he only had eyes for Ashelin. Now Dax I've always had a thing for, even when he turned into a furry little ottsel, but it is veeeeerrrry obvious he doesn't swing both ways and has an attraction...no an_obsession_ for women. He always knew of my feelings and he's always been real cool about it, hence why he was my best friend. He's never judged me and has always been the one person to stick by my side, even when things got hairy. I heard Damas chuckle beside me before patting me on the back. "Don't worry young warrior, partaking in the same gender is not uncommon here. As you've noticed there aren't many women out here in the desert. So some have had to...adjust." Damas scratched his stubbled chin thoughtfully. "Even I have had to...adjust." I looked at him surprised. I knew he had a wife and a child at one point so I had just assumed... He smiled at me looking tired and exhausted with the weight of loss and sorrow reflecting in his eyes. "When my wife died I was never able to look at another woman the same way...she was the only woman for me." He said. We sat there in silence for a long while, Damas was lost, I assumed, in old distant memories. Too break the silence and change the subject I asked:

"You said others wouldn't be able to control themselves around me what did you mean by that?" I honestly felt dumb for asking it but the statement had caught my attention. Damas looked at me for a moment but chuckled.

"You smell Jak." I stared at him a bit dumbstruck by the insulting comment and instinctively smelled myself. This made Damas actually laugh. "No Jak, not like that." I was confused and he laughed again. It was kind of weird hearing him laugh. It wasn't common to hear the king of Spargus laugh, it was kind of nice actually. "Basically when you go into heat you let off a scent of sorts. Basically it's telling others that you are ready too...well...ready to mate. Your scent attracts others to you and it can be stronger to certain people." He explained. I groaned loudly.

"Great, so I have a giant fuck me sign on my back. I think I much rather smell bad..." I laid my head on my knee and sighed. This sucked. I'm hot, I ache, I'm tired as shit, and now I smell like a horny bitch...what next. I felt Damas grasp my shoulder and squeeze it lightly. I peered up at him.

"Do not despair, Jak. Your first heat is the worst, it will get better and lessen in time." He smiled and let go of my shoulder too stand above me. "I ask that you stay here for the night. You still have a fever and I want to make sure you are fully recovered and is certain that you won't fall unconscious on me." He started walking away heading towards the back of the throne room. "There is a spare bedroom across from my room, down this hall you are welcome to it." He said pointing to a near hallway before heading off down it. "Good night, Jak, and get some rest."

Damas's POV:

I closed the door to my room behind me and took a sigh of relief. I sagged against the door and ran my hand over the bald part of my head. I didn't know how much more of that I could've taken. When I finally got the kid out of the vehicle and brought him up too my throne room it became very apparent what was wrong with him. The wind and sand that was somewhat masking the smell, was no longer there and it became fully apparent that Jak was in heat. The smell was completely overwhelming I knew first timers had a strong smell about them but Jak's... it nearly drove me insane! It took every ounce of restraint I had from pouncing on the boy and taking him right then and there. But it wasn't just the smell of someone being in heat that was completely driving me bonkers. It was the fact that...that he smelled like my late wife. I knew my wife's smell very well, too this day it was burned into my memory. Even though Jak's smell was not completely the same it was similar enough and it turned me on, but at the same time saddened me...That boy was nothing but a constant reminder of my wife and now even more so. I sighed again but pushed myself off the door and went to bed. This day had just been too much and I needed to get some sleep.

I woke to the sound of splashing. I rose from my bed, my ears twitching, listening for any sound, and I was instantly awake and on guard. I slowly pulled off my covers and carefully moved off my bed making sure I caused minimal sound and I grabbed my staff that was leaning against my bedpost. I was only in my long leathered loincloth, not bothering to put my armor on. My bare feet hardly made any sound as I carefully crept to the door. I turned the knob slowly and quietly and opened it only slightly so I could slip out into the dimly lit hall. I heard the water in the throne room continue to splash about as I stealthily snuck down the hall. As I got closer to the opening up into the throne room, I pushed myself against the side of the hallway wall, staying in the shadows. I peeked inside, but I didn't even need to, in an instant I knew who it was as Jak's scent hit me like a wall. I breathed a sigh of relief and loosened my grip on my staff as I saw Jak sitting in one of the nearby pools splashing water on himself. I debated just going back to bed and leaving that very intoxicating scent of Jak behind, but my worry for the young warrior outweighed my better judgement.

I leaned my staff up against the wall and left it there as I moved out of the shadows, stepping into the throne room. I moved in behind the pool the teen was sitting in and I heard him groan miserably. I stifled a chuckle and crouched down beside him. "Taking a midnight dip Jak?" I chucked behind him. He jumped, startled, and twisted around to face me. His face was completely flushed and I could see he was panting slightly.

"What are you doing up Damas?" He asked a bit flustered. I chuckled again.

"Your loud playtime in the pool awoke me. I thought you were an intruder." I confessed. I generally didn't have much company up here. I looked at the young male before me, not being able to stop my eyes from wandering over the shirtless teen. He was very well built for someone of his age, when he first arrived here, his skin was much paler from living in the smog filled city of Haven. Not as pale as some of the other people I had seen come from the city, but the desert had done wonders tanning his skin a golden brown. The once green roots he once had, were hardly noticeable, since his hair had been bleached blonde and was somehow unnaturally spiked up. Though the kid looked older than what he really was, you could still see that he hadn't lost all his boyish fat from his face. But the most outstanding feature was once again his piercing blue eyes. Eyes that showed his every emotion and darkened or lightened depending on his mood. Jak noticed my gaze on him and blushed looking away awkwardly.

"What?" he asked me embarrassed. I chuckled amused seeing him all flustered and embarrassed. I extended my hand out for him too grab, he looked at it cautiously but took it anyway and I helped pull him out of the pool. As soon as he got one foot out though, he slipped on the wet floor and actually fell right into me. I caught him but the force of the fall prevented me from keeping my own footing on the wet floor and I fell back taking Jak down with me. I landed hard onto my back, Jak falling down hard on top of me, square down onto my chest, making me gasp out loudly. I bit down on my lip as every muscle, in my body, tightened. The heat coming from Jak's body was intense, it was like his skin had fire under it. His scent filled my nostril, I felt like I was drowning in it, making my head swim as I drank in his scent. I saw his face turn completely red as he moved to frantically get off of me. "S-Sorry." He stumbled over his words, but before he could get even halfway off me, I grabbed him firmly by his wrist. He looked at me surprised and shocked, frozen in place. This boy was just too much and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Damas..." He started but before he could say anything else I grasped the back of his neck and pulled him to me and placed a harsh kiss upon his soft lips. I heard what sounded like a high pitch yelp of surprise catch in his throat as I darted my tongue out forcing it past his lips and into the cavity of his mouth, deepening the kiss. His smell was addicting, his taste even more so and his bare skinned chest hot against mine drove me absolutely insane. I wanted nothing more in this moment than to take this teen and make him mine. I felt him grab my shoulder and dig his nails into the skin, as he tried to push me away but my grip on his wrist and neck stayed firm and unmoving as I continued to explore his mouth and tease and play with his tongue. After what probably seemed like forever, I finally broke our passionate kiss giving his bottom lip a final light bite and tug. I looked into his eyes which were filled with shock and surprise.

"I want you Jak..." I told him moving my hand from the back of his neck to grasp his chin and play with the little growth of hair there. His eyes widened and I felt him slightly push himself away from me again.

"Wh-What!? Have you gone mad!? I mean you...and I...we can't! It's wrong!" He stammered trying to come up with any reason that would change my mind. But I knew nothing would. I knew that this might possibly be wrong but at this point I frankly didn't give a damn. I moved my hand from his chin too wrap around his surprisingly slim waist, holding him close to me.

"Maybe it is wrong...hell it's probably insane, but since I brought you back here everything about you has been driving me mad!" I told him honestly. I released his wrist and brushed a few stray strands of blonde hair out of his face so I could look straight into those gorgeous blue eyes. If I let myself I could get lost in them but I was currently trying to read what he was thinking. I could clearly see he was shocked and completely taken aback by this but I could also tell he was conflicted not exactly sure what to do. I saw him shift uncomfortably before looking away from me, unintentionally exposing his neck too me. The corner of my mouth twitched into a smirk and I couldn't resist leaning down and running my tongue along the side of his neck. I heard him gasp loudly and felt a shiver run up his spine. He gripped my shoulders but he didn't push me away this time and I nipped the side of his neck before sucking on it, sure a bruise would form later.

"D-Damas..." He gasped out. "Wait...I..." I growled loudly tired of Jak's hesitance. His words did not match what his body was expressing. I ignored his protests and let my hands wandered down his back, fingering each firm muscle they passed over. I continued to suck and kiss his neck, sometimes nipping and biting a few spots. His body squirmed and shifted against mine not really sure what to do with the attention it was receiving. My kissing and sucking traveled down further first too his collarbone where I decided to give a harsh bite, slightly breaking the skin, earning me a loud gasp and what sounded like a restrained whimper. I then licked and sucked at the small wound I caused caressing it softly with my tongue before I moved my attentions downward again to his chest. I let my mouth hover over one of his nipples, my hot breath beating down on it causing his skin freckle with goosebumps. I smirked before giving the sensitive nub a harsh lick causing Jak to let out a surprised moan. My smirked widened.

"Ooh so this part of you is sensitive, hmm? I'll have to take a note that Jak's nipples are as sensitive as a woman's." I chuckled lightly, teasing him, receiving a harsh glare from Jak and what looked like an oncoming protest, but I swiftly cut him off by taking his nipple into my mouth and sucking on it lightly. His body jolted and tensed and he let out an even louder moan as I sucked mercilessly on the hardening nub. My hand moved too his other nipple where my fingers pinched, pulled and caress it making Jak throw his head back and let out an even louder moan than each touch of my hands and my lips, his body shivered and flushed every spot that I touched. I felt his defenses against me disappear, which I knew they would. His body was starting to act on instinct now, the heat taking over and clouding any rational thinking. I could see on his face he was fighting with himself. I knew now was the time too see if this was something Jak really wanted or not. I pulled myself away from him and held him out at arms length. He looked at my curiously surprised I had suddenly stopped.

"Jak...I need to know if this is something you really want. I really don't want to force you into this. I will stop now and never try this again on you. But if this is what you want, you need to know I won't don't think I'll be able to stop myself. So you must be sure that this is what you really want." I told him sternly and with all seriousness. Jak looked at me surprised and sat there saying nothing, the uncertainty was written all over his face. I sighed deeply but released my hold on him. I was not going to settle with uncertainty."I understand..." I said before moving to get back up onto my feet. I was halfway there before I felt Jak grab onto my arm.

"Wait!" He said keeping a firm grip on my arm. His head was tilted down hiding his face from me so I could not read whatever expression was there. I tilted my head too the side but stayed in my position to leave.

"Yes?" I questioned him. I saw him shift a little nervously but continued on.

"I...I want you to continue..." He responded. My eyebrows flew up in surprise and I leaned in closer.

"Are you sure? I was not joking when I said I would not stop. Not even if you begged me...so you must be sure." I told him honestly. I felt him grip my arm tightly before looking up at me. His face was completely flushed but had a look of determination.

"Yes I am." He said with confidence. My lips twitched into a smirk as I moved myself back down to him and moved a hand behind his neck.

"Then I will be sure not to disappoint." I said before pulling him to me and placing a firm kiss upon his lips once again.

Jak's POV:

I must be insane...why I was ever letting this happen, I don't know. I couldn't resist anymore though, it was like my body had taken over and everything else was just along for the ride. My body burned, every joint ached and everywhere he touched me, my body burned more. I felt like I was on fire and felt the only way to be released from this torturous burning was to let Damas do as he wished. Though everything he did made the burning worse, but at the same time made me want even more.

I stared up at him my breath coming out in pants and gasps his body hovering over mine. I saw a smirk crossed his features before his lips fell upon mine. He kissed me passionately, his tongue coming out and brushing up against my lips asking for entry into my mouth once again. I granted it, parting my lips, letting his tongue slide past them and join with my own. They danced and entangled around each other, while I kissed him, feeling some saliva dribble down my chin. As we kissed, I felt one of his hands start to wander down my body, I shivered when he brushed against my nipple. His hand traveled down further, passed my stomach and to the hem of my pants. I gasped when his hand slip past the hem, down my pants and into my undergarments. He firmly grasped my surprisingly hard erection, making me moan into his mouth, our tongues vibrating against each other. He began stroking me, squeezing my shaft, while his hand began sliding up and down it. His mouth parted from mine, but still kept my tongue in his. He sucked on it suggestively, before finally releasing it to stare down at me. A familiar feral grin, made its way upon his lips, I've seen it many times, before Damas headed off into battle. It made me feel like I was his potential prey and any moment now, he was going to pounce and eat me, _'which really wasn't that far from the truth...' _I thought to myself. He once again came down on me but this time his mouth attached itself to my neck, biting down harshly, easily breaking the skin. I bit down on my lip, trying to hold back the yelp that wanted to escape, until he pulled away and started to lick and sucked at it. His kissing and sucking started to travel downwards too my chest and down to my stomach. I shivered at his kisses and licks as they down my abdomen. I covered my eyes with my arm as his kisses continued to travel down my body.

I instantly removed my arm from my face, when I felt my pants and underwear, start to be tugged down off of me. I looked down and gasped as they slipped down past my hips, my raging hard on exposed to the air, and springing out of my constrictive pants excitedly. I saw Damas smirk, staring down at my erection, I looked away in embarrassment, as I tried to resist the urge to cover myself up. I felt like a stupid girl, but having someone look at my private parts in such a way was just weird...actually having someone look at my private parts at all was just weird for me. Wrapped up in my own embarrassment I didn't notice when Damas had moved down to my erection and harshly licked the head of it. My eyes bulged and I moaned loudly, my head snapping back towards him. He smirked at me before bobbing his head down again, this time licking all the way up my length. I threw my head back and moaned out loudly, the heat of his tongue causing me more pleasure thought and my mind went blank. I no longer cared whether this was right or wrong, or any stupid shit like that, all I knew is that I wanted more. A wide grinned broadly, before he bent his head down further and actually engulfed the head of my member. My moans only grew louder, feeling that hot mouth around me as he slowly started to bob his head up and down on me, his lips and tongue moving against the skin of it. I couldn't help my hips from bucking as his bobbing pace picked up, while he sucked harder onto me. I felt myself pre in his mouth as he continued bobbing his head up and down.

I actually whined a little when he stopped and pulled his mouth off of my member. He chuckled. "Don't worry young warrior, I have something much better planned for you."

He suddenly flipped me over onto my stomach and I looked back at him surprised and confused. He stuck his middle finger into his mouth, coating it with saliva, while he raised my hips with his other hand till I was on my knees. I continued to look back at him curious what he was planning, until he pulled his finger from his mouth and moved it down to rub up and down the crevice of my ass, teasing it, till he brushed over my tight puckered hole, making me jolt forward in surprise. But the surprise didn't end there, as he pushed his finger against it till it gave way, pushing it past the ring all the way up to his knuckle. I let out a startled cry, the intrusion unfamiliar and uncomfortable. He leaned down over me so he could whisper in my ear, "Don't worry, it will feel good soon." His finger began moving itself in and out of my tight puckered hole, loosening it up, till soon it was no longer uncomfortable. He added a second finger making me cry out again as it was stretched further. He scissored his finger inside of me, stretching me, until he could fit a third finger inside of me, making I bite down on my lip hard, drawing blood. He thrusted his fingers deep into me, my walls squeezing his fingers tightly, he curled them inside of me, pushing at my walls, continuing to stretch me. He eventually pulled his fingers from me, satisfied, and started to remove his long leathered loin cloth from his waist, untying the laced up sides so he could pull it off completely and toss it aside.

He made quick work of his underwear, pulling them down off his hips, giving me my first view of his member and it made me shiver in delight. It was beat red, hard, and fully erected. He spat into his hand and ran it over his shaft before bringing himself forward, positioning himself in back of me, and laying his hands upon my hips. It only took me a second to figure out what he was doing, before I felt him push his cock against my tight hole, as it started to enter into me, the head of his cock pushing past my tight ring. I cried out loudly, feeling my walls forcefully spread to fit his mass. I swore loudly and dug my nails into the floor beneath me, as he continued to push into me, till he was almost fully sheathed inside of me. He groaned a bit but didn't move, then waited for me to adjust to his huge length inside of me. I relaxed and waited a bit, before looking back and nodding to him, letting him know it was finally okay for him to move. He wasted no time, he pushed my hips forward and pulled his own hips back slowly unsheathing himself all the way to the head of his length, before quickly thrusting himself all the back in. I let out loud cry as he thrusted back into me. He repeated this over and over again, thrusting his hips in and out of me. At first it was uncomfortable and painful, but that was soon outweighed by pleasure when he thrusted into a certain bundle of nerves which made me I let out a loud high pitched cry of pleasure. He spotted and chuckled lightly.

"Oh, it seemed you liked that. Guess I found your sweet spot." He smirked and thrusted into that spot again, harder this time, and I cried out even louder. His thrusts grew harder and faster now, making sure he hit that spot every time as my body started acting on its own. My hips started moving back against him each time he thrusted into me, shoving his cock even deeper within me. His nails dug hard into my hips, his breaths coming out in pants and groans as his thrusts picked up in speed and intensity, his cock now pounding harder and faster, his balls actually slapping against mine. Skin slapping against skin, could be heard loudly throughout the dome shaped room, along with my pleasured filled cries. Damas's hips now were erratically pounding into me, losing any kind of a controlled pace, as my walls started to tighten down around him. I could feel his cock pulse into me, making me aware he was soon at his end as well. I reached down and grasped my own cock stroking it erratically, just like his frenzied thrusts and I screamed out loudly.

"Ah-Aaaahhhh! Damas! I'm not going to last much longer!" I threw my head back and screamed out my lust and ecstasy.

"Me-Me too Jak." He said through his pants and moans. He took me by surprise when his hands released my bruised hips and instead went for my wrist, grasping both in each of his hands, he pulled me up so I was I was practically sitting in his lap before he pulled my wrists to my sides and back towards his hips. He tugged on my arms forcing my body back against his cock and he thrusted up into me, shoving it impossibly deeper. He began ramming even faster and deeper than before, pulling me back as did so. My cries turned into screams, my eyes rolling back slightly, till my walls clamped down around him, every muscle in my body tightening and I came hard squirting my seed all over myself and the floor below me. He only took a few more times, into my impossibly now tight walls, till he finally buried himself all the way into me and came load after hot sticky load into me. My body quivered and spasmed as I was filled to the brim with his seed, before I finally collapsed on the floor, panting loudly, Damas's length softened and slipped out of me making moan while his cum came pouring out of me and onto the floor. I looked back at Damas and he was panting just as hard as I was. He then leaned down beside me and kissed my cheek.

"Don't think I'm done with you yet young warrior." His all too familiar smirk finding it's way onto his face. I chuckled.

"I wouldn't expect anything else from you, your highness."...

Damas's POV:

I lost track of how many times we did it. I probably fucked the poor young man all over the throne room, even on the throne itself. He really seemed to enjoy that. Probably because that was where I took him the most. It eventually led back to my roomm where I took him one last time till he passed out. Now that we were finally done and all the adrenaline had worn off, I was exhausted. I lied back and sighed a little too contently and looked down at the blondie next to me. I smiled and reached down to play with his hair. The smell that was coming off him earlier had lessened greatly, now that he had mated with someone. I ran my fingers tenderly through his hair. He really did have hair just like hers...it even felt like her hair. I sighed again, but this time it was a sigh of sorrow and maybe some guilt. I removed my hand from his head and reached for the nightstand next to my side of the bed. I felt bad for not only taking his first time but only because he reminded me of her. I opened the draw of the nightstand and reached inside of it. I pulled out a photo and the Seal of Mar with it. I looked at the photo filled with sorrow and dread. This picture used to sit proudly on my nightstand, but now I could hardly stand to look at it. It was a picture of her, my wife, her beautiful blonde hair, with green roots, blowing slightly in the desert wind. Her beautiful blue sparkling eyes staring right at me as she held a tiny infant boy in her arms. He looked like he was he was staring off into space, while he stared up at the sky, his eyes just like hers and hair that was all green, just like the roots of hers. She always said that if it wasn't for his eyes and hair he'd look just like a miniture me. I looked at the seal in my other hand, then looked at the picture again, the boy was wearing the exact same seal as a necklace.

Tears started to form in my eyes and I closed the them tightly trying to force them away. I clenched the seal to my chest. I will find you…..I'll find you my son, my Mar. I'll find you and I'll never let you ever leave my side again…..I promise this. I sighed one last time and put the items back into the draw before closing it. I lied down next to Jak and pulled him tightly to me before falling fast asleep.

And He'll never know :P Buhahahahahahahahaha….. You know you all are probably thinking I'm sick minded and I probably am, but I saw no Jak and Damas yaoi out there so I figured…..What the hell ? Might as well do something different. Lol. Anyways thanks for reading, please leave a review unless you're a hater, then I don't want to hear you. Stop hating cause it was just for fun. :P


End file.
